All Torn Down
by Zeil
Summary: Cameron offered mindless drivel, Foreman offered Pills... Ever wondered what Chase offered House when he was off his meds and why Chase is so akward... Ha, slash.


**A/N: Oh yes House is mine alright... Okay not really... I own no rights or whatever... **

**All Torn down**

Oh, you weak, beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take ahold of you-gently, with love, and hand your life back to you.

Tennessee Williams, Cat On A Hot Tin Roof, 1955

Chase didn't know what he was doing, well actually he did and that's why his hands had taken to shaking. Why he was doing it was something he couldn't even hazard a guess at... and considering... he wasn't sure he wanted to... This isn't a big deal. He scolds trying to hold his hands still at his sides. It's no use, they tremble still, even when resting against his hips.

He taps gently on House's door and then rubs his hands together in front of him. He can't believe his actually shaking over this... Then again this is House... Off his meds... there's something distinctly terrifying about that! Maybe shakings appropriate.

Minutes stretch and still there's no answer... Chase places a hand on the cold metal handle and turns pushing in. He swallows as he shoves the door closed behind him, hears the gentle click and knows he's now shut in with an extremely unbalanced House... Hell, even a stable one isn't that safe.

"You know generally when people don't answer the door... Its because they don't want to talk to you..." House growls in low gritty tones. Chase jumps slightly even though he's already spotted the other laid out in his chair behind his desk.

"So all I can conclude is that either you have a death wish or someone's dying." He murmured, arm over his eyes.

"No, no one's dying..." Chase swallows because he has to agree on the first one.

"They could be..." House half threatens and with his eyes glittering in the low light, Chase gets the impression that he had better get to a point on why he's here quickly.

"I just... I ummm..." Chase can't get it out now, because with the other's withering glace on him, it sounds even stupider than it did before. Sounds like something out of a soap.

"You're in pain..." He blurts finally and winces, wants to disappear into the floor as House smirks.

"How astute Chase... I hadn't noticed..." House sighed condescendingly.

"If you've come to offer some relief though Foreman beat you too it." He half-snaps, shaking the pill bottle.

"Not that kind of relief." Chase breathes into the still air.

"Oh really..." The other says incredulously.

"And what other type could you offer?" he half berates, half really questions, because he's a little curious of Chase. He's the only Duckling that he hasn't got completely pinned down yet.

Chase opens and closes his mouth, trying and failing to speak, then making the executive decision that show and tell should be done precisely in that order, he swallows down every shred of common sense he's got and steps up to House. Steps around behind the others chair and places hands on his shoulders. House tenses like some kind of wild animal. Afraid of something they don't understand... Chase can't blame him, he can barely believe it himself. Can barely believe the other's warm flesh and tired muscles beneath all that cynicism and detachment. Can't comprehend why the other isn't cold and hard and all cutting corners like he looks.

"What are you doing?" House bristles.

"Touching you." Chase states because it needs stating, because House doesn't seem touchable.

"Yes, so you can see the problem I think." He grumbles, but doesn't move at all. Chase takes that as a goods sign and circles his thumb gently over the others shoulders, pressing into the flesh. House shifts slightly and Chase isn't sure why...

Chase pushes his hands down the others back and then back up, stopping to roll his thumb in between each rib. House sighs as tingles shoot through him. Arching forward slightly as Chase rubs fingers along his shoulder blades.

Chase jumps as House moans loudly, the blonde finding a particularly stiff muscle on his back.

"Don't stop..." House breathes bayfully. Chases hands stilling in shock at the noise House had made.

"Chase..." The other implores, thinking that the masseuse from early has nothing on the immunologist. Chase swallows and kneads beneath House's shoulder blades. The other whimpers... Actually whimpers and chase feels something uncurling lazily in his stomach... a small little tremor that he knows shouldn't be there.

"Chase don't tease..." House says and can't help but think how un-him it is, but considering he just whimpered like some scared animal maybe its fitting. Chase flinches and then realises that his hands have gone slack once more. Of course what else could the other possibly mean.

Chase kneads and pinches and has the other turned into nothing more than a mass of moans and euphoric want and its only seems natural that House should catch the other wrist as he reaches around to stroke up and down his chest. Because the duckling's really started this with trying to feel him up. Chase looks at him apprehensively as though he's afraid of being scolded like a misbehaving child. House brushes their lips together… It's all he can manage before Chase pulls back in shock, his back hitting House's desk. House pulls himself up out of his sprawl and takes Chase's wrist, as the boy tries to pull back further. Technically impossible considering the desk is right there.

House kisses him again and its another delicate little fairy thing because Chase pulls back and House pulls him forward, refusing to give the little duckling up now. It's a delicate little tug-of-war with their lips. House trying to tease the other into kissing him.

Chase relents with a groan, kissing House back tentatively, leaning forward and pulling back constantly as though he can't decide whether he actually wants to kiss the other or not.

House threads his fingers through the others hair, burying the tips into that soft blonde pool. Chase has the best hair House has ever seen, loves the way it smells faintly of strawberries and nothing else. Loves how the blonde just lets it fall around his face, loves that there's no stronger scent of chemical's because that's exactly why he could never really interest himself with Cameron.

He pulls away from Chase licking lips that tingle slightly, taking it the messed locks, the way the other looks that much more attractive when he's all tousled and flushed.

Chase has hair that a model would be jealous of; House has thought so since the interview before he hired him. Now he's just realised that the other has the eyelashes and lips to match.

He looks down at the shirt Chase has on and even in the dim light can't stand the pink patterned fabric… Come on, even he has better taste then… that! House though is in the perfect position to take it off, after all that wouldn't be out of line anymore, would it?

House places his hands flat on the others stomach, touching hard straining muscle. House had always been mildly curiously as to whether the other spent as much time in the gym as all the nurses claimed. Chase gave a protesting, sharp little gasp and pulled away from the other.

"Sorry." Chase frowned and bolted form the dark office, leaving House to wonder about which part he'd done wrong…

Chase buried his face under the spray of the shower, giving serious thought as to whether or not he should drowned himself. What the hell was he thinking in letting the other kiss him while clearly House wasn't in his right mind. He was off his pills and unbalanced as he proven more than once in the last week. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

House finds him rather easily and can't help but think Chase must want to be found because otherwise he would have gone home rather than to the clinic's showers. Not that House himself is complaining, a naked dripping wet Chase couldn't be a bad thing after all, even though the other seemed to think so… House clears his throat and Chase's head whips up. The boy scrunching even further behind the tiled wall, even though from this angle House can't see a thing.

"House your not thinking straight at the moment… I…" Chase stammers.

"Don't make this about me." House says stepping up to the wall, leaning heavily on the cane, the tile floor not very cripple friendly. A point he'll have to remember to tease Cuddy about later. He leans the stick against the wall and braces himself against the wall, leaning up slightly to look over at Chase. The boy squeaks and wraps hands across his chest, more telling than anything else considering there so much more to cover up and even if House couldn't see he'd still know.

"Oh my god." House frowns, stepping around the wall, to the slight opening in the tile, leaning awkwardly against the cool stone. Chase flinches horribly, his face turning into a hurt frown. House stops in the door.

"I owe Wilson fifty bucks." House gripes and Chase expression changes as he stares at the older man.

"You are actually in fact a man... Who'd've thought." House smirks and Chase's face breaks out into a violent red blush. One which spreads down his neck and stops along his collarbone.

"Or at least you are now… Hmm, well, looks real enough."

"House…" Chase pleads, the blush spreading down his chest. Though it should be noted that he's smiling slightly. He unwraps the arms from his chest, expression falling once more.

"How did that happen?" House questions, almost too delicately.

"My mother had the flu when I was ten. I decided to make her tea. I boiled the kettle and didn't realise that the outside would be hot… Doctors say this is as good as it gets." Chase rumples his nose lightly.

House inspects the scar tissue, it isn't that bad at all. Though it does spread from Chase's left shoulder down to the top of his left leg… Feathery little paling marks.

"Hey, chicks dig scars." House offers, sidling a little further into the small cubicle.

"Trust me most don't." Chase frowned.

"I dig scars." House mumbled and decided that Chase really needed to be shown this. He pushed the rest of the way in, still hugging the wall, the shower catching him and his clothes.

"House…" He kissed Chase cutting off whatever else he would say, leaving the Aussie panting and flushed once more when he broke away. Then he kissed the burns on Chase shoulder. Lowering himself painfully, slowly to the floor as he kissed down.

"House…" Its plead… and Chase isn't sure why.

"Your problem is Chase, your too soft…" House growls.

"I don't think you have a hard thing in your entire body." House teases.

"Well maybe one thing…" He adds devilishly, the blush spreads even further and House has to wonder if it will reach the other arse before their finished.

He's on his knees now, has kissed all the way down and now stops to wrap his arms around Chase's waist, buries his face in the other's stomach. Breathing in the smell of soft skin. Water is pouring down both of them, filling House shoes and the warmth is soothing and House is pretty sure he could stay like this for quite a while… Then Chase turns off the shower and cool air comes creeping in. He helps House slowly to his feet.

"Your all wet again." Chase says miserably and House smirks as they make their way across to the lockers.

"This time was really my own fault." House frowned.

"Though I'm not as salty this time." House smiled lightly, brushing a towel over Chase's damp body. The boy dress shakily, House amusing himself with watching the play of muscle beneath mottled flesh. Chase turned back to him, looking awkward, embarrassed. House kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Down to a kiss on the head? Just that?" Chase asked, watching water drip from the other.

"We never got past that Chase." House explained and he nodded. Chase started for the door and stopped when he reached it…

"I'm sorry if I put you in… I shouldn't heap things like that on you." Chase mumbled.

"I mean you and I couldn't actually ever do… I mean your… we couldn't…" Chase gives awkward smile.

"It would be unethical for you to…"

"What's unethical got to do with it?" House asks, deciding not to leave the other out on a limb.

"Cuddy just doesn't like me having sex in the showers." House chuckles and Chase's cheeks flare once more.

"Something about hygiene issues." House mock frowns in thought

"She got all bent out of shape about it last time." Chase rolls his eyes biting down a smile.

"Goodnight Doctor House." Chase breathes.

"Goodnight Robert." House smiles faintly. Chase's held back grin widens, as he starts up the corridor, leaving House dripping wet and alone in the cool tile.

_Late in the forest I did cupid see._

_Cold, wet and crying, he had lost his way,_

_And being blind was farther like to stray,_

_Which sight a kind compassion bred in me._

_I kindly took and dried him, while that he,_

_Poor child, complained he starved was with stay,_

_And pined for his accustomed prey,_

_For none in that wild place his host would be_

_I glad was of his finding, thinking sure_

_This service my freedom should procure,_

_And in my arms I took him then unharmed,_

_Carrying him safe unto a myrtle bower_

_But in the way he made me feel his power,_

_Burning my heart who had him kindly warmed._

_Lady Mary Worth_


End file.
